


The unicorns have got to go.

by Raveniscool01



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Enid tries out dude time, to attract red action but winds up attracting something else entirely. A regular show remake.





	The unicorns have got to go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OK KO remake of the regular show episode "the unicorns have got to go".

"Here you go guys, enjoy," red action said as she laid two piping hot coffees in front of Enid and rad. "Man, there's nothing like drinking a hot cup of Joe with my girl bro; right Enid?", rad said nudging Enid. But unfortunately she was too entranced by the beautiful coffee girl red action who was walking around the coffee shop cleaning up tables. 

"Earth to enid!", rad said loudly. Oh yeah; nothing like it", Enid said finally answering his question. But soon red action finally started to noticed her continued staring and shot her a smile. "Holy cob, did you see that; red action just totally smiled at me dude!!", Enid said to rad in shock. "Well why don't you just ask her out then", rad said rad said rolling his eyes." Dude, it's not that easy; you wouldn't understand ", Enid said awkwardly. "Yeah, I wouldn't understand; probably because I'm too busy drinking Joe with my girl bro just like we came here to do remember", rad said obnoxiously. But just before rad could say anything else the TV lit up with a commercial that Enid definitely had some interest in.

It showed a British guy on a beach staring off into the sunset and he said. "I was lost but now I'm found; try dude time, for men", and as he said that he pulled out a bottle of cologne and as he sprayed it on himself women came onto the screen from every direction; and proceed to rip his clothes off. "Yeah right; what kinda loser would want a bunch of girls rippping his clothes, right enid...enid". But unfortunately rad couldn't get her attention; as she was pretty amazed by what she had just saw and was totally lost in thought.

In her head she had a can of the cologne and was in a beautiful dress; as she sprayed herself with it, hot girls started literally coming out of the trees around her. But just then the hottie that she had been waiting for walked up with an entranced look on her face. "Wow Enid, i don't think I ever realized how awesome you are; and you smell great too", red action said latching onto her. But just as her dream started to get hot; she couldn't help but hear her big annoying bro start to pull her out of it. "Enid,Enid,Enid!!! 

"Dude I'm totally going to buy some of that cologne", Enid said looking straight at red. "What but you said that we were gonna put our money together to buy that awesome new chip damage game", rad said as he thought back to how awesome the commercial to it was. "Hey kids this is chip damage and you have to buy my new video game, damage, damage, you have to buy damage", chip sang as he waved around his blast cannon. "No dude; I've gotta buy some of this cologne to get red action", Enid said totally dismissing the video game they had planned to get. "Enid, if you buy this cologne then I am going to lose all respect I have for you", rad said giving her a completely serious look.

 

"Good, then we'll both have the same amount of respect for each other", Enid said getting up and walking out of the coffee shop. A little later after Enid bought a can of dude time; she sat on a bench outside of the bodega and sprayed it on herself impatiently awaiting reds arrival. But instead of red action she got rad with an angry look on his face. "Are you done with your stupid cologne yet; you know that stuffs not gonna work", rad said angrily. "Why don't you get out of here; you don't know anything", Enid said getting sick of rads whining. But just then out of the corner of their eyes; little KO started to walk up with a huge smile on his face like always and was ready to greet his friends. "Hey guys it's an awesome day we're having today right", KO said as happy as he could be. 

 

But before he could say anything else; his nose began to smell a terrible odor that seemed to fill the air and smelled like pure garbage; so much so that he began to gag and run away with tears in his poor little eyes. "Heh,heh,heh; in your face; I knew that stuff wasn't going to work", rad said giving Enid a total I told you so look. "Would you shut up; I'm not trying to attract KO I'm trying to attract red action; she's probably on her way right now", Enid said beginning to spray even more cologne on herself making rad start to cough as well and filling the air around them into a puff if smoke. "Red...red I'm over here!!", Enid said yelling out for her love.

But as the smog of strong cheap cologne cleared; red action was nowhere to be seen but instead "strangely enough", their was a strange looking unicorn standing before them. "OH MY GAR!!!", Enid yelled getting a little freaked out by what the cologne had just attracted. "Hey, what you got there", the unicorn asked allured by the cheap smell. " uhh...dude time", Enid answered reluctantly. "Awww yeah, I knew it; come out bros, come out IT'S DUDE TIME!!!", the unicorn yelled out. Just then about seven or eight more unicorns came in from all directions; they all looked like new York punks from the eighties with spandex, nipple piercings, and stupid hairstyles. 

Just then one of them ran up to Enid and looked straight at her can of dude time. "Yo, can I bum a spray, can I bum a spray", he said obnoxiously. "Uhh, yeah I...guess", Enid said as the unicorn snatched the can away from her and began to spray an unnecessary amount all over his body. "Who the heck are these guys?", Enid said looking at rad. "I don't know; but they seem awesome", rad said admiring their punk attitudes. Just then one of them put his arms around rad and Enid and asked a question that Enid knew rad wasn't gonna refuse. "So...you guys wanna hang out". "Huh, I wanna hang out; but your wasting your time with this chick, all she's worried about is red action", rad said mocking Enid. 

"Red action... That doesn't sound like a dudes name; and your a chick anyway", the unicorn said giving Enid a confused look. "Hey, I swing the bat both ways!", Enid said with a mean look on her face. "Wait...so your using dude time to get the ladies", the punk unicorn leader asked. "Yeah so what?", Enid said loudly. Just then all of the unicorns let out loud gasp and the leader had a pretty shocking truth to reveal to Enid. "You don't use dude time to get the ladies... You use it to hang out with the bros", he said as all of them stood up on two legs and started repeatedly shouting... Bros,bros,bros, really loudly. "Alright, finally somebody who speaks my language", rad yelled as joined in the bros chant with them.

 

"Man...this guy makes me laugh", the leader said looking at rad. "Anyway; your pretty cool for letting us bum some of your dude time, sooo... If you really wanna attract the ladies; we can help", the leader said with a cocky look on his face. "Really?", Enid asked reluctantly. "Aww yeah, we know all about the ladies", the leader said as a flashback began to play out in his head; showing him and the rest of the unicorns getting pampered by hot girls in bikinis. "Actually, that would be pretty awesome guys", Enid said lowering her gaurd a bit. "Heh,heh,...just point us to the lady", the leader said giving Enid a hooves up. 

So she did just that; and brought them to the internet café were red action worked; not before they stopped and got rad a ripped up blue jean jacket so he could fit in of course. "Well, this is where she works; so what do I gotta do?", Enid asked ready for some girl tips. "Oh we'll tell you what to do; but first you have to drink from the cup of knowledge", the leader said handing Enid a chalice full of sparkly blue slime. A bit reluctant; but with reds hot bod on the line she took a big gulp of the unknown liquid only to spit it out, utterly disgusted by whatever it was. "Eeew; what the HECK was that crap!!!", Enid said about to barf. "It definitely wasn't unicorn shlomp", the leader said as he began to high five the rest of the unicorns.

"How the heck is that supposed to get me red action!!", Enid said now infuriated by their games. "Chill out girl; we're just having a little fun", the leader said still chuckling a bit. "Yeah, fun ever hear of it Enid!", rad said obnoxiously. "Quit being such a gerk rad; that's why im not with you", Enid said as she frogged him In the arm. "Alright girl chill; we won't mess with you anymore... I promise, we've got a great way for you to get your lady", the leader said trying to calm Enid down. "Great, as long as I don't have to stand next to that total loser I'm up for anything", Enid said shooting rad an evil glare. 

"Alright check it, all you gotta do to get your lady is go in there and lay it down", the leader stated. "Lay it down?", Enid added. "Yeah girl, lay it down", the leader said again as all of the unicorns and rad joined in with him. So with one last gasp of courage Enid reluctantly entered the coffee shop and walked straight up to red with a forced look of confidence on her face. 

 

"H...hey red", Enid said shaking in her boots. "Hey Enid, what's up", red said with a cute smile on her face. "Umm...I'm here to...lay it down", Enid said nervously. "What?", red said a little confused by Enid's weird statement. "Uhh, lay...it down", Enid said again now even more nervously. "Umm, sure...are you feeling okay", red asked as she walked away and got back to work. "Uhh, yeah; I'll be right back", Enid said as she stormed out of the shop and into the parking lot; where her supposed bros were laughing their butts off at her.

"WHAT THE HECK GUYS!!", Enid yelled out in anger. "Chill out princess; we were watching you in there and big rad here had a really good point", the leader unicorn stated. "What point", Enid said as she began to twitch in anger. "That we're totally not hanging out enough!", the leader said bluntly. "Ugh, are you freaking serious right now", Enid said in no mood to hang out with anyone. "Don't worry pinky; we're still gonna help you get your lady", the leader said trying to reassure her. "How!!!", Enid yelled. "BY PARTYING AT YOUR STORE!!!", the leader yelled out excitedly. "WAIT WHAT!!!", Enid replied loudly.

Soon afterwards Mr.gars precious bodega was filled with tons of destructive punk unicorns; having a huge party. "These geeks aren't trying to help me; their just messing with us", Enid said as she and rad watched them ransack the place. "Chill out Enid; their just partying", rad said having a pretty good time himself. "Rad, how is this supposed to help me get the ladies", Enid said annoyed beyond belief. "They got you a lady Enid", rad said pointing to crinkly wrinkly whom was wearing a blonde wig and a dress. "That's not a lady; that's stupid crinkly wrinkly", Enid said before beginning to walk over to the lead unicorn to have a quick word with him.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna help me with red action", Enid said grabbing his shoulder. But as she did the gerk unicorn yelled out "Something's touching me!!!", and shoved her to the ground.   
"Heh,heh, hey bros check this out", rad said as he walked over to Enid who was still on the ground. "Here let me help you up", rad said reaching a hand out to enid. But as she tried to take it he quickly psyched her. "Psych; why don't you ask red action to help you up", he said as he shared a "OOOOOHHH" with all of his new unicorn friends. 

 

Now feeling stupid, embarrassed, and betrayed by her friend; Enid exploded. "You know what rad, have fun with your new friends you gerk; oh and just so you know...when Mr.gar finds out about your friends and their little hang out time; he's probably going to fire you...later bro!!!", Enid said as she stomped out of the bodega. Unfortunately for rad though; he didn't realize how big of a mistake he had made until...this happened. "Hey bros, help me go shelf surfing", one of the unicorns yelled. So just then the rest of the unicorns started to push the shelf he was on over and watched as he surfed through the bodega on a wave of shelves; in the process destroying the rest of the order in the bodega; and ruining thousands of dollars worth of Mr.gars products.

"Wait noooooo", rad yelled at the top of his lungs....but it was to late. As the smoke cleared the unicorn was buried in Mr.gars old products; until he called for backup that is. "Hey bros; these crappy items are all over me...HELP ME GET EM OFF!!!", he yelled as the rest of the unicorns came and finished destroying what was left of the products to save their bro. But just then; probably the worst thing happened. "Hey bro; you know this nerd?", the leader unicorn said as he revealed to rad a chained up and gagged Mr.gar. 

"Heh,heh, check this out", one of the unicorns said as he took Mr.gars shades off of him and proceeded to crush them. "oh my cob, You guys have to let him go now!!!", rad yelled with a dead serious look on his face. "What's the matter rad-bone; you like this nerd or something", the leader unicorn said as he gave rad a shove. "Yeah dude; chill out...and have a drink", one of the lackeys said as he sprayed a shaken up soda into rads face. As rad was blinded by the cola; the unicorns surrounded him in a circle and began to repeatedly fart glittering rainbows all over him while laughing uncontrollably. 

Finally realizing he screwed up rad went outside to try and make amends with Enid; whom unfortunately was still pretty ticked and was sitting all alone on a bench. "Hey...Enid", rad said as he slowly tried to put a hand on Enid's shoulder. "Don't touch me", Enid said slapping his hand away. "Heh,heh,heh, hey so...I sorta need your help", rad said very quietly. "Why don't you go ask your new bros for help", Enid said not moving an inch. "Ugh, would you just get over it Enid; it's not my fault... If you would've just hung out with me and played some chip damage, none if this ever would've happened", rad said in an annoyed voice. 

"Look Im sorry about not hanging out with you; but that still doesn't give you the right to treat me like garbage... You owe me an apology!!", Enid yelled at rad. "Ugh, fine I'm sorry", rad said rolling his eyes. "A real freaking apology", Enid said angrily. Just then rad teared up and dropped to his knees. Okay I'm sorry cob dangit...I MISS YOU!!!", rad said latching onto Enid. "That's more like it; now let's get rid of these gerks", Enid said finally showing a smile. "But how are we gonna do it?", rad said wiping his eyes. "I'm way ahead of you meat head", Enid said happily. So then she walked them over to the dojo to ask carol for some advice; she had to know something?...right.

Once they arrived carol was doing push ups and looked a bit angry. "Hey carol; we've got a problem", Enid said nervously rubbing her arm. "Let me guess; unicorns", carol said sarcastically. "Wait...how did you know", Enid asked in a surprised tone. They peed on the sidewalk out front", carol said angrily. "Well; we wanna know how to get rid of them", rad asked nervously. "That's actually really hard; we used to deal with them all the time back in point", carol said getting up and wiping her face off with a towel. "Whoa really!!!", rad and Enid both said in unison. "Yeah, and there's only one thing that unicorns never say no too... Drag racing", carol said in a completely serious look. 

So then Enid and rad went and challenged the unicorns, got rads van, and met them at the starting line. They had the sickest, fastest looking dragster you've ever seen; but rad and Enid weren't impressed... Well maybe rad was...a little. "Alright, you guys remember what to do right?", carol asked. "Yes mam", the teens both said in unison. "Hey rad I thought we were racing some unicorns; not a bunch of losers", Enid said letting the trash talk fly. Just then the unicorns let out a bunch of incessant rambling before KO dropped the checkered flag to let the race begin. 

Just then the unicorns sped from the starting line; and as they did carol walked into view with a remote in her hand. "This is how you get rid of unicorns", carol said as she pressed the button and opened up a ramp that the speeding pest instantly hit causing them to soar extremely high into the air. "But what if they come back?", rad asked curiously. Just then gar stepped In with another remote. "They ain't coming back!!", he said as he pressed another button instantly causing the unicorns to explode into a cloud of sparkles. "COOL!!", rad and Enid said admiring the sparkles the unicorns left over from the explosion. 

After everything was over gar brought Enid to the front of the bodega where the hose pipe was and and began to drown her in the cold water. "I can't believe you two let those unicorns destroy my store; you guys better get this mess cleaned up right now; or you'll wish it was you driving that car!!", gar yelled almost popping a vessel. "You mean the unicorn one?", rad attempted to say before getting sprayed himself. "And you...quite spraying that cologne; it's not gonna get you any ladies!!!", gar yelled to Enid. "IDIOTS!!!", he added before walking away. "Wanna go buy that chip damage game now rad?", Enid asked now totally over the cologne. "Yeah girl...totally", rad added.

The end.


End file.
